


Holding Hands

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolitz, F/M, Republic City Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/685295">Skipping Stones</a>. Written on the first day of a 30-day writing challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

“That was officially the best Hot Pot place I have ever been,” Glitz said to Bolin with a content sigh as the pair stepped out into the sunlight.

“Right? I know all the best places to eat in the city. And,” he added, eyeing the city park down the street, “we still have an hour before you have to leave, so….”

Glitz grinned as his voice trailed off. “You want to take a walk through the park?” she asked.

Bolin looked slightly embarrassed. “It’s what people on dates do, right?” Glitz smiled wider and reached down to take his hand.

“Of course,” she replied, “there should be a proper walk in the park every so often for any dating couple, especially when there’s such a nice park so close by.” Bolin smiled back and squeezed her hand.

“The only proper way to do on a date with a park nearby,” he said in a mock upper-class voice.

They laughed as they walked, hand in hand, towards the city park. “We’ve never actually done a walk through the park,” Bolin noted as they passed the line of green grass and foliage.

“Probably because we’re silly,” Glitz said. “This is obviously the best way to end every lunch date.”

“Obviously,” Bolin repeated. The quacking of some nearby turtle-ducks caught his attention, and he noticed one of the city park’s many small ponds a little off the main walkway. “Hey,” he said, “you wanna see a trick?”

“Does it mean having to give you your hand back?” Glitz asked, and held up their still-clasped hands.

“Unfortunately yes,” Bolin said. “It’ll be tough, I know, but I believe in you.”

Glitz sighed dramatically and then nodded. “Alright,” she said, “but make it quick - I want you hand back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr: pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/46989445120/


End file.
